blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Berserk Black
The Berserk Black (Akumu no Kuro Kyobona lit: Nightmare of Violent Black) are Phenomena connected to the Boundary although their origins aren't clear. They're exclusive to the EvoBlaze series and bare semblance to the Black Beast. They're featured in Genesis Destruction. They first appeared near the gates during the Third War when the source of the Irregularity Origin hit its peak strength and Seithr flooded the world from most of the Gates and gathered at Ikaruga's cities during the crises. They're an existence that exists outside of the world and presented a large threat to mankind during the World Crisis. Information Supposedly they're believed to be of similar vein to the Black Beast due to their similar black bodies and otherworldly presence. They will continue to rampage without end, and show utter maleficence to any form of sentient life, and they are in all sense creatures of unrestrained power. However unlike the Black Beast itself, they are considered mostly a myth that exists only in nightmares and the Boundary’s deepest depths explored during the early days of the growing power of the Novus Orbis Sequentia. Supposedly they acted a lot like a Cauldron, drawing souls and energy of the living and the dead into their own bodies which serve to make them stronger as well as larger. The power responsible for the spawn or creation of the creatures is unknown. Because of their similarities to the Beast itself, it led to many beliefs by those aware of the Azure's history to believe the creatures have a more sinister origin then being mere nightmares held together by Seithr and the souls they consume. Their bodies are of monsters, lacking any semblance of human form. They have unreal and nightmarish builds, coming in all kinds of shapes, baring any number of eyes, appendages or markings that glow across their pitch hides. They’re known to have horns, claws, fangs and any number of limbs or heads. Berserk Black tended to be large in size and brought a field of Seithr with them which devours other life into their own body. They would grow in size as they consumed other souls. They're completely pitch save for the pockets of incandescent dark energy in their body where the veins spread along with a glow on the outside of its body. History World Crisis/2nd Dark War Around the time of the Third War of Ars Magus' peak, the creatures first appeared when Ikaruga was flooded by Seithr from the Gates around the world and when the Corrosion from the exposure to Seithr and the Boundary hit its all-time worst effect on humanity. People who were afflicted began to vanish without a trace into Seithr, and all the Seithr gathered toward Ikaruga's cites including Ibukido, Yabiko, Kazomotsu, Wadatsumi, and Akitsu, all cities where the Berserk Black would arrive. They'd appear near the gates and open up portals to the Boundary in their presence flooding the land with Seithr to the point it began to warp and decay the very structure of the land itself. The creatures bared more power then any creature of Seithr before it, being immune to most of mankind's current tactics and Ars. The only known weapons that could help were the Nex Exitium as well as direct magic. It would force mankind to begin relying on the Boundary's power directly in order to fight back. Berserk Black had large formations in their body resembling the Boundary Fragments of the present found within the Seithr Beings and though mankind strove to destroy them, this at first proved to be a fruitless attempt. No matter how many times the creatures were destroyed, they revived themselves and appeared from the Gate once more for an unknown reason. Their hostile feelings within their 'soul' never quenched, the blackened creatures would be responsible for the death of countless. The Novus Orbis Sequentia had to turn to drastic measures to fight the beings and eventually the beasts of the Boundary would be driven back. But at the climax of their struggle, a few exceptionally powerful, and large, Berserk Black surfaced in the war, reminding many of the Avatar of Destruction and Calamity: The Black Beast. At the end of the Third War the Irregularity Origin was weakened severely and the Gates were closed. With it, the Berserk Black disappeared entirely for some reason, leaving only the ruin they caused behind. Post War No signs of them seem to be left and mankind eventually moved on ahead from their struggle with the Berserk Black. Just like the Beast itself, they became a myth over the course of decades. Only a few seem to know of them now along with the horrors they wrought. Story A Berserk Black hasn’t been sighted since the end of the War. Navigation Category:Species Category:Plot Category:EvoBlaze Category:Genesis Destruction